Unwanted
by Jedi Caro
Summary: When you think you have your love life all figured out, things can still surprise you.
1. September

Title: Unwanted

Chapter 1: September

Characters: Minako/Rei

Summary: When you think you have your love life all figured out, things can still surprise you.

A/N: I'm Back! This is something new I'm trying for Minako and Rei. It's not like them, but more like me. This story is based on true events that happened to me since last september since I arrived here at Alaska. In the story, my experience and point of view is Minako's and my now ex is Rei. In real life, it almost destroyed me emotionally…you'll see when the story develops and you read the events. It's a multi-chapter divided my the months of the event, so please…read and review! enjoy!

* * *

What the hell I did wrong? I've dedicated my whole soul and being to her…I even sacrificed my career for her!

FOR WHAT!

_"I don't love you!"_

That's the only thing that runs through my mind the past few days…since she told me. Who would have thought that Hino Rei would be so heartless. Who would have thought she would break my heart!

_"I don't love you!"_

There it goes again, those words echoing through my brain.

You must be thinking what the hell happened…and I'll tell you, it's not a fairy tale. It's more of a nightmare. It all happened last september, when I first laid eyes on her. Of course I knew Hino Rei for a while now, but never saw her as a lover, not until that september night…

* * *

**September**

I felt sick. This has to be the worst flu in history! And this bus ride is not helping at all!

"Next stop, Walmart!", the driver said. What the hell is so awesome about Walmart? I just wanted to sleep and this people wanted to go shopping!

I got my jacket on and got off the bus. It was a good 40 degrees outside and this cold was killing me. Soon I noticed Rei was walking besides me.

"You ok?", she asked grabbing my arm "You look sick".

I smiled a bit, "Just a little, just need to grab a bite".

We walked together until we reached the Chilli's Restaurant. We all sat in the table, Rei seating right in front of me playing with her phone.

"Hey Makoto, check her out. This is my ex girlfriend, isn't she hot?", she said passing the phone over.

"She's cute", Makoto answered with a smile.

Oh great, comparing girls now. What the hell Rei? You're acting weird lately.

The rest of the day we went around town, doing more shopping than usual. It was the first day we all got off from work at the same time, so we had to enjoy it as much as we could. We all got to the bus, but I decided to go to the back so I could rest. To my surprise, Rei followed me there and laid in the ground next to me.

"Are you cold?", she asked placing her sweater on my shoulders and pulling me closer to her.

"Thanks", was the only thing I could say. The ride lasted almost two hours and I fell asleep on her arms. I opened my eyes to see her looking straight at me and then, without me controlling the situation, she kissed me. The kiss wasn't like anything I had experienced before, it was like walking in heaven.

After we reached my apartment, I looked back at her and smiled, "Good Bye"

She gave me the most beautiful smile I have seen, "See you later, Minako"

With that, I walked inside my building and to my apartment.

* * *

The next day, she visited me at my apartment and asked if we could hang out for a while. We talked all evening and catch up on our lives. We then played guitar hero, dance dance revolution, and listened to music. We had a blast that evening. Then, she gave me a hug and kissed me lightly.

"May I see you again tomorrow? I really enjoyed spending time with you today and would love for this to repeat again"

"Yes, it will be great", I answered with a big smile and walked her to my door, "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Uhum", she smiled back and walked out.

After she left, I felt it was growing difficult to see her leave. Was I falling for her? Was it to fast?

* * *

The next day, as promised, she came by my place. This time, while we listened to music, I read her some of my stories. She smiled and said they're really good, that I should keep writing. That made me feel hopeful for some reason, at least someone liked my creations. After that, I played some violin to calm my nerves. Music always relaxed me. When I finished, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"You drive me crazy, Minako. I don't know if I could keep my hands to myself for long"

"I'm thinking the same thing right now", I couldn't resist anymore and kissed her, "But not today, it's getting late"

"I can wait", she smiled walking towards the door, "Come by my place tomorow, need to show you something"

"Ok, I will", And once again it felt hard to watch her go.

* * *

The next day, I went to Rei's house. We watched movies together and talked some more. But today was different, I was exhausted as I was still a bit sick.

"Minako?", she woke me, "Come, let's get you to bed. You need to sleep"

She picked me up and placed me on her bed. She laid beside me and hold me close to her. Then I noticed that she had the song Return to innocence by Enigma on the stereo, I love that song. I couldn't sleep at all with her this close, and somehow I knew she felt the same way. She planted a kiss in my forehead and then on my lips. Next thing we knew, we were kissing passionately. Our hands were everywhere, our clothes came off.

"Rei, I have never done this before", I confesed. She was my first.

"Don't be afraid, I'll give you through"

It was a beautiful sensation, she was gentle and kind. It was like nothing I experienced before. I'll never forget this moment, I'll never forget this September night were I gave my all to Rei.

* * *

All this days that had passed had been wonderful. We went drinking at Makoto's place and I got extremely drunk…not a good sign.

* * *

I woke up besides Rei. She was still fast asleep, but I felt horrible. My head was spinning, I couldn't remember what happened last night. I looked at Rei and realized she was awake.

"You can't remember, do you", she whispered sadly.

"Did I say or do something stupid last night?", I asked with fear in my voice.

"We talked about serious matters", she said sitting down on the mattress.

"What serious matters?"

"About you and me"

"What about it?", she looked away…definitely not good.

"You told me you cared for me a lot, just like I do. But, you must know I'm not looking for nothing serious right now", I had to look away, she couldn't know this was affecting me. How could Rei be so cold?

"Oh"

"Minako", she pulled me towards her, "It doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other. On the contrary, we should keep doing this"

I smiled. But inside, I was being destroyed. My feelings for Rei were growing every day and she saw me as a casual fuck buddy. That's what she wants, then I'll give it to her.

* * *

A/N: That's September for you guys! This is just the entry, it gets waaaaaay better so no worries. I know it wasn't that descriptive, but I'm trying my best to leave it as real as possible. Sepetember was a while back, so it's not that fluent. but the rest of the months are more full of story as are more clear to me. Let me know what you think as this is the first time I write in a first person narrative. And I kind of like it. So let me know :)


	2. October

Title: Unwanted

Chapter 2: October

Characters: Minako/Rei

* * *

**OCTOBER**

Almost very night she came by my room and stayed till sunrise. It was something that was already normal in our lives. For us, our normal routine was work, eat, and room. It was like we couldn't get enough, we were crazy about each other…or at least I was.

One naught, Rei didn't come by and I could hardly sleep. I though of calling her, but who was I to call her? I wasn't her girlfriend or anything, i was just a "Fuck Buddy". The next day before work, she came by my place;

"Hey Minako", she said as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey", I said Hugging her, "I waited for you, I just couldn't sleep. What happened?"

"I was so tired I went directly to bed, I'm sorry I worried you", she then gave me a quick kiss, "We should go to work".

I took all my stuff and locked the door behind me.

* * *

At Work, that evening...

I was sitting right in front of Rei. I herd her talking on the phone with her cousin in New Jersey.

"Hey Adri, was up?"

I can hardly hear the conversation they're having, so I direct my attention to my IPhone.

"So, I heard Gina was asking about me?"

Gina? To the hell is Gina? Why she has to be asking about Rei? Now, this was getting interesting. Maybe this Gina was the cause for Rei not to get all serious about me.

"I thought I sent you a picture of me my crazy cousin. Tokyo? Is amazing, you haven't visit grandpa in a while. Give me a few minutes and I'll send you the picture. Sure, take care"

She finally hanged up. I see her moved forward on her seat towards me.

"Do you know how to send pictures in the iphone and put it on an e-mail? I just got this thing and still don't know how to use it"

I grabbed the phone, "Which picture you want me to send?"

She showed me the picture and I selected it. It was a picture of us, one of my favorites. I start to send it and took me back to the album. Without she noticing it, I started to see the rest of the pictures. They were mostly of her new Hummer H3, herself with all our friends, a few of me and her, and suddenly some pictures of a girl I didn't recognize in underwear. What the hell? Who is she? This were camera phone pictures, this were sent to her. I look at her and she's reading some book I can't recall at the moment. I feel my blood boil through my veins. What is this feeling? Is it jealousy? But I can't say anything. I don't know how to call this this we have…but is something, definitely.

"I'm done", I said exiting the album and handing the phone back to her, "Adri should have received the e-mail already"

She grabs the phone and gave me a light kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Minako"

"You welcome", I smiled, having the feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Two days later…

We were finally off! These were the longest four days of work I had. Maybe because all the things that were going through my mind. That night, we were on Minako's room watching the knowing. Rei was laying on my lap enjoying the popcorn, and I was just a little distant from her. Still thinking on those pictures. Where there any new ones? Have they talked over the phone? Have they text? Have they talked over on Facebook? MySpace? I was growing obsessed with finding out about this girl on the picture. Was she an ex-girlfriend? Ex-Fuck Buddy? What were they really?

"You okay?" I heard Ami whispered, she had Makoto on her lap. At least someone was happy.

"Fine, just a little tired" I whispered back with a smile. I looked down at Rei who was concentrated on the Movie. Why isn't she affectionate in public? Why do we have to hide from the rest?

When the movie ended, Ami and I went directly to the fridge and got some cheap wine.

"What are we drinking on?", Ami asked.

"Nothing in particular, for friendship?", I smiled, "That's something you can't replace"

We filled our cups and started drinking as fast as we could. Maybe with this I can forget about those pictures. I filled the cup again, and drank again. I did that till there was no wine left. I grabbed Makoto's menthol cigarettes and started smoking. Ami walked towards me with a full cup.

"Here, Jagger Bomb for you", I grabbed the cup of my all time favorite drink, Jaegermeister with RedBull and drank it as fast as humanly possible and took a look at Rei. She didn't look happy what I was doing. She walked towards me and grabbed my cup.

"We are leaving, you're waisted"

"Me? Waisted? I'm not!", I smiled and looked at the others, "But I think I might throw up".

I walked towards the bathroom and the rest was a blur.

* * *

Next Morning…

I had a huge headache, I wasn't wearing anything. Dud we had sex while I was drunk? Why I can't remember the best part of the night but I can remember the rest? Hate when that happens. I took a look besides me and found a naked Rei under my covers, sleeping soundly. Was she mad? Yeap, I'm pretty sure she was.

* * *

That night…

Rei hasn't call me, nor text me. What the hell? I texted her over and over and no answer.

_~Beep~I'm still pissed because of last night.~_

_~Because I got wasted? or the fact I couldn't remember sleeping with you?~_

_~Beep~Because you were wasted, I hate when you drink and smoke. It's just not you.~_

_~That's my way to release stress~_

_~Beep~Well, find a better way~_

_~Like what?~_

_~Beep~Use your imagination!~_

Uff, all this texting is getting me pissed! But she doesn't want to pick up the phone.

_~Come here and talk to me then~_

_~Beep~I'm tired of this, I'm not going~_

I started crying for no god damn reason! I'm starting to loose it! Then, I receive a call from Ami;

"You ok? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not", I lied.

"I live right besides you, I can hear you"

"I need to talk, can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there"

Not even two minutes passed and Ami was on my door. I let her in and started to tell her about me and Rei, and all that have happened this past two weeks.

"You have to calm down, you know how Rei is. I have never seen her in a serious relationship before"

"I know, it just I thought it would be different"

"Have you thought of the possibility she might be just using you?"

That put me to think deeply in that moment. What if she was right. What if I was just a release for Rei? Maybe I'm just an adventure for her.

"Minako", I herd her distantly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah", I answered, "I was just thinking that maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just one more for her long list of relationships, of flings"

Ami placed her hand on my shoulder "Hope is not to late, but don't fall for her. I think she's not good for you"

I looked at her and wiped my tears away, "I think I have fallen, but not that far yet. I need to be strong"

"Yeah, you're stronger than that. Feeling better? Can I go to my room and be relaxed knowing you won't do anything stupid?"

"Yeah", I smiled and hugged Ami, "Thanks for listening. I feel better now"

"You welcome"

* * *

Later that night, I herd someone knocking at the door. When i go and opened it, it was Rei.

"Are you calm now? Can we talk?", she asked a little pissed off, "What's the matter with you lately?"

I let her in and she took a seat on my bed. I started pacing the room nervously, "Yeah, I'm better", I looked at her, "Just feeling a little unsecured about this thing we have. What is it? What do you call this thing?"

Rei looks at me with a smile, "What thing? This is just for fun, Minako. We're in a new place and we only have ourselves. We just keep ourselves company"

That definitely shocked me. Both her tone and her words, "Company? That's what I'm to you?"

"Well, you're also my best friend. With you I share things I'm to ashamed to tell anyone else".

"Best friend", I repeat still in shock, "And the girl in your picture, is she also your best friend?"

"She's my ex, and how did you know?"

"Those were in your album, saw them when I sent the e-mail"

She looked at me with a smiled, "Why, are you jealous? We are nothing Minako, I could still do with my life what I want"

"Ok, but just promise me one thing. If you fuck someone else while you're with me, just tell me and I'll fucking disappear from your life".

"Ok, and if me staying here with you is hurting you in some way, tell me and I'll stop. The last thing I want is to hurt you".

I looked at her surprised, "I think you already did, so what's the use. It hurts me more not to have you, than having you here with me".

She gave me a hug and I started to cry again. I was surprised she didn't leave.

"I don't know why Minako, but just by seeing you I have the urge to have you. It's like I have to be with you by some unknown reason".

"I feel the same way. I can't help it", I buried my face in her hair. This didn't feel like love at all, it felt more like an obsession, which is ten times worst. What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

A/N: Ok! Read and review! This one is longer and I hope next one would be as long! Let me know what you think about it, and yes…it's still real! See ay guys later that need to sleep…work tomorrow! :)


	3. November

Chapter 3: November

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that day we talked and my feelings were still growing for Rei. I just couldn't help it. We all agreed in moving in together. Makoto and Ami were gonna live in one room and Rei and myself in another. I knew this was dangerous, at least for my heart. For her, this was just another adventure. As for me, it would kill me at the end. Besides all this, we were all getting ready for thanksgiving dinner. I looked for my best attire for that night. A black dress pants, a white with black patterns corset and my two inches black pumps, fixed my hair and put some make-up and...

"Wow", I could hear Rei say from behind, "You look really beautiful"

I smiled, knowing that this was the reaction that I wanted, "You like it?"

"Hell yes I do", she smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm having the sexiest date of the night"

I looked at her reflection on the mirror, "Yeah right, but love the complement"

She smiled and continued to get ready. That smile of hers, just drove me crazy.

"Hey Minako, you ready?", I heard Ami ask from her room.

"Yeah, let's get this party started"

I herd her laugh, "Ok, let's go then"

* * *

We went first to our office for a special lunch. We all sat together but kept our hands to ourselves. We didn't want anyone to know about our relationship, even Ami and Makoto thought the same thing.

After we finished there, we went to a friend's house. His name was Edmond, and he was the only one outside our group of friends that invited us to a thanksgiving dinner. Over at his house, his wife and daughter and some friends were there. We had a beautiful evening with them. Richard, another of our friends, went with his wife and his newborn son so the house. He was very charming with all of us. He told us about all the little things his son did through the day. Then, Edmond came with his daughter to thaw living room and looked at me and Rei. He noticed we were holding hands and speaking to ourselves from time to time.

"I didn't know you two were together?", he asked with a big smile.

"We are, it's been like this for a while", I herd Rei say, to my surprise.

"You make a very cute couple. You look good together"

I looked at Rei surprised and she gave me a light kiss on my lips. Is she finally falling for me? Or is she playing with me? I smiled at her and followed her game, maybe was just my imagination.

The dinner was served and our time on Edmond's house came to an end. We all said our goodbyes and went to our boss' house. The house was packed and more people from our work place were there. But this time, Rei was all over me. Holding my hand, smiling at me, kissing me from time to time. It was like a dream come true, maybe she finally realized how she felt for me. While we passed all the visitors, there was this girl with who we worked with that smiled at us.

"You two look cute together"

We smiled at her and kept walking towards the dance floor. We danced for a while, smiling at each other all the time. I wished this night never ended.

* * *

At the house…

We were laying in bed, looking at the ceiling, just enjoying each other's company.

"I had a dream last night", I herd Rei say, "That you and I were getting married"

I looked at her surprised, "Are you joking?"

"No, it's true. You looked beautiful in your white dress", she kept saying, "You know what I want to do? I want to go in a cruise ship with you"

I still was surprised, this wasn't like her at all. Was she including me in her plans? In her future? She keeps confusing me, does she knows exactly what she wants? Is she talking about reality here? I guess I'll nerve know for sure…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay but work was crazy lately. This was a short one, november wasn't that much of a deal. But december, january and february are the tensed months. Those are the ones that will hurt when I write them. I'm starting to work tonight, so I hope I can write the next chapter soon. Remember, read and review! Till the next chapter!


	4. December

Chapter 4: December

A/N: So you could understand better the story, I'm going to say a bit about myself. My name is Caroline and I'm 23 years old. I'm originally from Puerto Rico but I recently moved to Alaska. I serve in the army, so that is my reason to move. I met my ex-boyfriend here, he came with me from PR. The story about us, well…you're reading it. It's 100% true. Any questions, feel free to ask. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and I was working while everyone was off. And to think I also had to work during Christmas day. I need some time off from this place. I look to my left; my partner is sleeping, bastard. It gets worst every time. Why the hell I came to this place? What the hell was I thinking? Can't wait to get off shift and see Rei.

But if you think the worst part is over, you have no clue…that's when I herd the radio go off.

"Aino, head down to my office right away"

I knew that smelled like trouble, "Roger"

I walked down the hallway towards my boss' office, "May I come in, Sir?"

"Go ahead Aino, take a sit", I did as he said, "I have some good news for you, we were able to get a spot for you on the next training school. You'll be leaving on January 1st at 0700"

I was to surprised to speak. That was less that two week from now, and to add that my birthday was on January 4th!

"Sir, but my birthday is on the 4th"

"Doesn't matter, it's not a choice for you to make. You're going like it or not"

Ouch, now that sucked. That means I have less than 2 weeks to be with Rei before I leave for a whole month! Why I wasn't notified before!

"Yes, Sir. I'll be getting my stuff ready ASAP", I answered sadly, "Would that be all, Sir?".

"Yes, you're dismissed"

I stood up and left the room. How I'm gonna tell Rei about this?

* * *

Two days later…

A friend of ours, John, was having a Christmas Party at his house. Thank God no alcohol was involved or Ami would have gotten me really drunk. We were taking lots of pictures, laughing, dancing, and enjoying every moment I had left with my friends. All the sudden, the four couples on the party gather around for a group picture. What was so special about it was that we all kissed in the picture, some legendary picture we took. We all looked so happy, we all felt so happy, we all didn't want this to end.

* * *

New Year's Eve…

I had everything packed for the school. Rei helped me go through the checklist to make sure I had everything I needed. After we double checked everything, we closed all bags and placed them on my Jeep. Rei got all her stuff for her shift that starts at midnight on the car and turn it on. I was still saying goodbye to my home and closed the door.

"You ok?", I herd Rei asked from the car.

"Yeah, let's go", I got in the car and left for John's house. He had a new year's party at his house, it also served me to say goodbye to all my friends.

We went to his house around at eight at night. Everyone was there and all were going to work the midnight shift. I went with my camera and took the last pictures of the year. Ami got the camera from me and took a picture of me and Rei. In the picture, Rei kissed my forehead and wished me a good time at school.

At around ten in the evening, we all got in our cars and went to the office. Everyone was walking towards the building except Rei that stayed in the car with me a while longer.

"Have fun at school, ok?", she said holding my hand, "You're gonna kill that school, I know you will"

I smiled at her and hugged her tight, "Thanks for believing in me Rei, I love you"

I felt her tensed after I said those words, why the hell did I said that! I mentally slapped myself, "I don't need an answer, I just needed to say it"

I gave her a long kiss and smiled.

"Good luck", she said with a big smile, "And hurry up and come back"

She kissed me again, grabbed her stuff and left the car.

Why I have the feeling that this wasn't a good sign from her. Why does it feels like a goodbye instead of a farewell? I drove back to John's house and welcomed the new year wishing that January passes quick so I could see Rei once more.

* * *

A/N: A short one once again…but January is the most difficult month and I hope to update soon. Remember to review and let me know what you think.


	5. January

Chapter 5: January

* * *

At school…

This was a 30 days no breaks school kind of deal. You go to class at 0700 and come out around 1800 (6pm). Long days, short breaks, all by myself. In other words, too much to think about during my time off. I went with 5 other guys from my office, I was the only female. The first two weeks, a female from another unit came to take class with us. My friend Derick, fell madly in love with her. I kept their secret for the short time she was there. After class, we all gather on the hotel lobby to watch a basketball game, eat pizza, play cards, or get a cab and go to the mall. Most of the time, that was the case. On my birthday, Derick rented a car and we all went to the mall. There was a moment I will never forget, when "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen came on the radio. We all sang the dance with the beat, it was extremely awesome! Since that moment, we all called that particular song Our Song. That song will remind us that no matter what happens, there's always hope.

Sometimes when I had a break or after class, I tried to call Rei. She sometimes picked it up and we talked a bit, but most of the time she didn't. My mind wandered to distant places thinking the worst. It wasn't the lack of trust, it was the knowledge that you're not loved. I knew from the beginning that for her this was just a game. What happens when I get back home and she doesn't want to play anymore? What will happen to my heart?

I placed my focus back in the class, but it was difficult. The day of my birthday, everyone called and congratulate me but she didn't. She was the only one that didn't. And when I asked her why, she answered that she didn't have to say it. That pissed me off and sadden me at the same time. The nerve of that woman!

Days passed and I hardly have word from Rei. She was getting distant, she wasn't picking up my calls, she was ignoring me. What was going on?

* * *

One week before graduation…

I just came back from a physically demanding training. I had to jump in a window and accidentally fell on top of my weapon. And since then, I had a terrible pain in my abdomen. All the sudden, I notice I was bleeding really bad. My pants were socked! But, I'm not suppose to be in my period? I went to the bathroom, take my clothes off and hop in a shower to wash the blood away. The female instructor, which happens to be my roommate, enters and sees the blood.

"You ok?", she asked worriedly, "This is not normal, you need to see a doctor"

I silently agreed.

* * *

I've been trying to get a hold of Rei, but she's not answering my calls. Then, I decide to call Ami.

"Hey, Mina. Wasup?"

"Ami, have you seen Rei?"

"Not lately, she hasn't been sleeping in the house for the past 3 days"

What the fuck is going on?!?!?!

"Mina, is everything all right?"

"I had an accident Ami and I need to get a hold of Rei"

"Maybe you should try Haruka or Michiru. Those three have been hanging out a lot lately"

"No, I wont call them. I'll wait, if not…I have no choice but to call"

"If you need anything, you know I'm right here"

"Thanks Ami. I'll call you later"

I end the phone call and I try to understand and find reasons for Rei not to be staying at the house. What is she up to?

* * *

I'm getting desperate, no call from Rei…no sign of life from her! I've been crying all afternoon, the pain is unbearable. The doctor said that my uterus would be fine, but he still needs to double check. All the sudden, I receive a call from Makoto.

"Hey", I answered whipping my tears away.

"Ami told me what happen, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but it still hurts"

"I told Rei, but she still doesn't want to talk to you"

"What the hell Mako! What's going on!"

"I don't know, but she's been acting weird lately. It's like she's not herself anymore"

That hit me right were it hurts. This was the beginning of the end for us…I could feel it.

* * *

3 days before graduation…

Tomorrow was my final exam and then I'll be heading back home. All this exercises and exams had kept me busy, so I had no time to think about Rei. That's something I don't want to think about right now. It was 1900 (7pm) and we were all getting ready to take some rest before the final exams. I decided to try one last time to call Rei…and was surprised when she picked it up.

"Hey Mina, wasup?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, here working. How's school?"

"Good, almost done! Tomorrow are my finals and then home"

"Cool. You know, I found this place near the house with three rooms. Very affordable"

"Good, we could go and see it when I get back"

"I'm moving in with Haruka and Michiru"

"Wait. You, Haruka and Michiru? or You, Me, Haruka, and Michiru?"

"Only me, Haruka, and Michiru"

What is she trying to tell me…

"Why aren't you sleeping in the house?"

"Because I don't want to"

Now that's mature of her, thank God she's not in front of me…

"What are you trying to tell me Rei, that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Silence…

"Answer me!"

"Yeah, that's exactly what it means"

"Why are you doing this Rei?"

"Because I don't love you! You can't love for both of us!"

"I thought that you were starting to feel something, you told me things…"

"Things that I only said because I wanted to at the moment. Didn't mean anything!"

"Rei…"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!"

This is not happening, why is she doing this! I started to cry like crazy, I couldn't stop. I walked outside were it was 10 degrees and I was wearing just a T-shirt and some sweatpants.

"How can you do this, how can you play with me like this!"

"It was just sex Mina! There's nothing to loose here"

"For you maybe, but may I remind you that it was with you that I lost my virginity you ass! I did loose something"

"Wow, didn't loose much"

"I did it because I loved you, that was the only reason I slept with you. And you play me like this! You're heartless and ungrateful!"

"So..."

"So? That's very mature of you Rei. Very mature!"

"Well, it looks like someone didn't understand the message, I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Can you stop throwing the truth at my face! I get it, ok? Go to hell!"

I hang up…I ended the call that broke my heart into tiny pieces. Why does this hurt so much? Why can't this pain just go away!

* * *

My final test, and I can't even concentrate. I thought that maybe it was a nightmare, but it was all true. It sucked in so many levels. And the worst part was that I can't stop crying.

"Hey you"

I herd a voice next to me on the vehicle. Wasn't I alone in here?

"Stop crying for that mother fucker! What she did was as low as a rat! She knew very well that you were in training, and you don't do that bullshit while you're in school. Look at me, Aino"

I raised my eyes to her, it was my female instructor. A 40 year old blond with the most awesome attitude, strength, and confidence I have ever seen. She went to war three times and damn, she was still alive.

"There's nothing I can say that will fix this mess. But there's something I could say, you're an amazing woman and human being. You're gorgeous, beautiful, strong, and you have a natural sence of leadership that I haven't seen in years. You're something honey, and don't let this mother fucker destroy who you are. Remember, you have the pussy and you are the boss"

I smiled, she was right. I won't let this destroy me. I see her picking on her pockets.

"Well, I thought I had some candy for you. But what I have is a chapstick, a tampon, and a lighter. That wont make you feel better hun, but at least I got you to smile"

I smiled at her, "Thanks you, ma'am. You did cheer me up"

"You got that right, hun. Now go there and kick some ass!"

I saw her leave the vehicle with a smile. That woman was something, and crazy as hell.

* * *

That night…

After the test ended, we all took showers and got in the bus. The instructors took us to a nice place to eat. We had a blast! The food was great and I could finally manage to smile. Then, the waitress came with the most awesome dessert.

"Here Hun, this is the special Strawberry blast cake just for you from your instructors. Forget that mother fucker hun, thank God he's not in front of me or he'll be dead by now"

I could only manage to smile at her and then looked at my instructors. They were all smiling and cheering for me. When you think your life is over, there's always someone that will cheer for you and motivate you to keep going. Life is full of surprises, and today life surprised me with wonderful people I will never forget.

* * *

Graduation Day…

Finally this day came. We all received certificates for the completion of our school. We hugged and joked with the instructors and all the sudden, we had all our bags on the bus and we were heading to the airport. Which reminded me that I was talking to Rei last night about picking me up from the airport. All the sudden I was arguing with her cause she didn't take care of my truck while I was gone. Typical "only me" kind of person. But well, let's see what will happen when I arrive at home, what surprises will I have. All I know is, that Ami's birthday was tomorrow and she will be there…

* * *

A/N: This one was a hard one cause it reminded me of all the bad times…but it also reminded me of the cake! That was a priceless moment for me. The part were I was bleeding, it was originally a natural abortion…but girl/girl relationships that's a little impossible to happen so I edited. And you guys know what? Until this day he thinks it was a lie, bastard. But well. Life continues no matter what! Review and enjoy…February is coming soon :)


End file.
